Currod-Upted
History :: Currod-Upted was created by humans as a Clay Statue on the surface before the war, when the war broke out the monsters had torn him down and converted him as a weapon, fitting enchantments and machinery into him. After the monsters were locked within the Underground Currod-Upted was left on the surface, and the humans had thrown him in after the monsters. On contact with the ground he lost an arm, and part of his head on impact. He got up and wandered off into Waterfall, over the years he has grown small plants around his chest that has turned into his life support. Vines that rope around his head that gave him a new arm. His voice is a bunch of scrambled voice clips in a musical rhythmic tone. One day upon following the singing coming from Pop, The_Symphonic_Diva-A to the Echo Flowers. Currod wanted to try and join her in singing. She was scared of him due to his size and looks at first, but the two became good friends. Now, Currod-Upted protects Pop and follows her around Waterfall. Description :: Currod-Upted, is a large golem made with Machinery and magic. He's more a goof ball that follows the little Pop, The_Symphonic_Diva-A as her Personal Guardian and secondary Care Taker of the Echo Flowers in Waterfall. He's only understood by Pop and will do anything she tells him to do, even if it would mean his own demise. Appearance :: Currod-Upted, is a large golem that looks more like a blackish Knight in Armor with a sort of broken block head covered with Symbols of some kind all over that light up when Currod-Upted speaks or while he does anything at all. His head has symbols being a dark grayish-red all over and his chest that isn't covered in plants has another set of symbols, that don't light up. His left arm has vines wrapping around it while he usually holds a sort of Tree Hammer. His right arm is almost completely made of plants and vines and some sort of magic. It can morph from an arm and hand to a long two part Cannon that fires toxic spores. His legs are seemingly fine long human looking legs with machinery and gears poking out occasionally. Personality :: Currod, is a softie with a big artificial heart. He tries his best make everyone around him happy and to be friendly. However, he's easily startled and angered. He can be scared into running away or angered into a blind rage, and the only one who can calm him down is Pop, The_Symphonic_Diva-A. He doesn't trust anyone else but her as he's afraid of being betrayed by them. Weapons/Abilities :: Tree Hammer :: * Currod's Hammer is made of Wood and plants. It's a very heavy hammer and almost unbreakable. The plants on it have many different toxic plants growing on it packing a venomous punch. Plant Arm :: * Currod's Right arm is made entirely of plants. He can control this arm to change from an almost perfect copy of his original arm, to a large two part cannon made of plants. They can fire the needles of Cactuses, the thorns of Rose bushes, vines to grab onto things like and tie up like ropes, a Venus fly trap for a hand and the ability to eat, and a large variety of poisonous toxins. Extras The Symbols on Currod-Upted's head don't mean anything, they are part of the enchantments put on to him. HeadCannon Voice :: This. Category:OC Category:Gender Unknown Category:User;Geshtro Category:Golem